1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporary signal system employed at a road construction site, a building site, a traffic accident site or the like, and in particular to a temporary signal system capable of eliminating cable between at least two signal lights while provided synchronizing flashing operations thereof.
2. Prior Art
A temporary signal system of this type is often employed in situations where vehicles are restricted to enter or leave a road construction site, a road repair site, a construction site, or a traffic restriction area where one or more traffic lanes is restricted so that at least two signal stands are temporarily installed at the entrance and exit of such restriction area.
Such a temporary signal system can be temporarily employed at a construction site such as when paving a road whereby vehicles passing the construction site are restricted. Accordingly, it is possible to eliminate a watchman and safely proceed with the construction.